i will find you
by caryl4eve
Summary: As Daryl laid kneed in front of Negan, his thoughts where on Carol. Carol had left her family behind thinking they all deserved better than her, especially Daryl. will these two ever see each other again, if so can they heal together and admit their feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone this story is based on what i think will help when Carol and Daryl reunite in season 7. Please review let me knew what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the walking dead or any characters in anyway.**

 **This is beta by untapdtreasure, you should check out her stories.**

 **Happy reading :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1.**

As Daryl knelt in front of Negan, listening and watching as he walked around with his bat in his hand and saying how he was going to beat the hell out of one them, he couldn't help but to think about how he and his had gotten to this point. He knew that going after Negan had been a bad idea, but it had to be done. They needed the Hilltop's help with supplies and medical care for Maggie now that she was pregnant, and Hilltop couldn't help until their dealings with Megan had ceased, especially after they'd taken out more of Negan's men when Carol and Maggie had been kidnapped.

As Daryl's thoughts went to Carol, he suddenly had all of these images going for through his mind; every moment he had spent with Carol, how happy he was to see her after Terminus. He knew that since getting to Alexandria that he and Carol had drifted apart a bit, and He hated it but didn't know how to help her as she had pushed him away. He thought that if he gave her time and space that she would come to him when she was ready to talk about what she was going through.

As he knelt there with all these images going through his mind, he suddenly realized that he was in love with her. He couldn't understand why it had taken so long to realize it. He knew that he cared for her and that they had shared a connection as Carol was the only person that he had felt comfortable with. Now that he realized he was in love with her, it suddenly dawned on him that he might never get the chance to tell her or even see her again, and that would be the one thing he regretted most of all.

As he looked around at his family and friends, he found comfort in the fact that she was not there to go through this; that she was safe back home. He might never see her again, but at least he knew she was safe away from all of this. Suddenly he heard Negan say if any one moves that he would cut the other boy's other eye out and feed to it his Dad. When he heard this, he looked up to see Negan standing in front of Maggie with his bat in the air. All the air left Daryl's body, and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. This guy was going to kill Maggie, a woman who was pregnant. Daryl wanted to say something to stop it, but he suddenly remembered Negan's words, and he know he couldn't let anything happen to Carl. Daryl had never felt so powerless in his life; all he could do was watch as Negan b **r** ought the bat down onto Maggie's head. Daryl closed his eyes because he couldn't bear to look, but the sound of the bat hitting Maggie's head again and again **,** along with cries of Glenn, he knew that he would never be able to get that sound or image out his head for as long as he lived.

Negan was so sick and twisted that he could kill a pregnant woman without even flinching. Daryl couldn't take anymore so without thinking, he tried to move, but the pain in his shoulder and loss of blood from the gunshot wound made him slower and weaker. Gritting his teeth, he slowly tried to get up. As he moved, he saw Negan standing in front of him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Daryl found his voice. "You're really sick, Negan. Maggie that woman was pregnant, and when I find the strength to get up of this ground, I'm going to kill you!"

"Oh really? " Negan laughed "what makes you think you're ever getting off the ground? Maybe I should do you next."

Daryl didn't have any fight left in him, so when he looked at Negan waiting for him to respond, he said to himself, 'Carol, I love you.'

But Negan just stood there laughing at him. "Think I have something in mind for you **.** Dwight come here and take this asshole away and lock him up."

Daryl felt himself being pulled up from the ground and dragged away. He took one last look around him. He could see Glenn sobbing and calling out for Maggie. He could see Rick who looked so lost and devastated, but the last thing he saw was Maggie's battered body before he was pushed back into the van and into darkness. The image of Maggie stayed with him. He knew he'd never be able to get that image out of his head. He could feel his body growing heavy from the blood loss.

Daryl's eyes closed as the fight left him. His final thoughts were of his family and how this was all his fault. If he hadn't gone after Dwight, none of this would have happened.

Daryl didn't have anything left in him to even try and move. He was emotionally and physically drained. As his eyes closed, the last thing Daryl saw was Maggie's lifeless body before his entire world faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

As carol jerked awake she a very deep gut feeling that something was very wrong. She opened her eyes and took a look around the room she had been staying in for 3 weeks, wondering why she was getting the bad feeling everything look ok. Carol took a deep breath trying to settle the feeling and thought back to how she got here in the first place.

3 weeks ago her and Morgan where bought here to the kingdom which was run by some guy who called himself king Ezekiel, she was there because Morgan had saved her life after she was shot twice by some guy when she was trying to get away from Alexandra, she remember how lost she felt and all she wanted to do was give up, as she was finding it hard to cope with the fact that you had to kill to save the ones you loved and carol really didn't have it in her any more to keeping killing, so she did the only thing she thought she could do and that was to leave her family behind. Carol knew she had been struggling with it all ever snice she had to kill Lizzie. She had never told anyone about that, not even Daryl. As she thought of Daryl she got a sharp pain in her chest. She knew that her and Daryl had always shared a deep connection but lately they had drifted apart a bit and she knew that it was her that pushed him away because she didn't want him to see the pain she was in and she also felt like she was changing him a bit as well, that's why she left because she couldn't do that to him as she cared to much about him. Since the 3 weeks she had been here she had been in this bed recovering from her wounds and with Morgan's and kind Ezekiel help she was slowing healing and was starting to see that leaving might have been a bad idea because see missed her family so much especially Daryl.

Carol pushed all thoughts of Daryl a side as she made her way out of bed and got dressed, but she just couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was very wrong, the feeling was getting worse and pain in chest got tighter, her mind went to her family and Daryl and just knew that something was wrong with them.

 _I have to get to them, even if they don't want to see me I need to know they are ok._

With her mind made up she went downstairs to find Morgan.

Morgan saw carol come down stairs "morning carol are you ok?"

Carol just look at him for a moment trying to get herself to calm down a bit. "No Morgan I'm not we need to get back home as I have a bad feeling that something has happened."

Morgan looked at her and could see that her face and gone white and she was shaking. "ok clam down I will speak to king Ezekiel about as leaving, just stay here a minute and clam down."

Carol looked at him she knew she had to calm down but couldn't help it. "Morgan we really need to leave now."

Morgan made his way to the door. "we will leave carol I promise I have been talking to you now for a while about going back, just take a couple of deep breaths and I will be back in minute."

Carol gave Morgan a nod and watched as he walked out the door.

 _He right I really do need to calm down there not been anything wrong, maybe you just feeling guilt about leaving them._

Even as see though the words she knew that it wasn't just that, there was something really wrong. She walked into kitchen and got herself a glass of water trying to calm down as she waited for Morgan to come back.

* * *

Daryl slowing open his eyes and took a look around letting his eyes adjust to the dark. Negan and his men and kept him in this van for the last 3 weeks even snice he killed Maggie. Just thinking Maggie had Daryl feel sick he still couldn't believe she was dead. As Daryl eyes got use to the darkness he slowing tried to sit up, but his body was hurting so much, Negan's man had been torturing him every day for the least three weeks every part of Daryl's body was in pain and at times he had thought about giving up as he was so drained and didn't have anything left him. But every time he thought of giving up an image of carol come to his mind, just thinking about her was the only thing that got him though the pain as Negan's men had tried to break him, they might have broken his body to the point he could barely move, but his heart and mind they couldn't break as thoughts of carol is what kept him going. He hoped that she was ok and safe and not trying to do anything stupid to save him.

 _That woman has a bad habit of saving your ass._

He knew no matter how much he wished she would stay away because he wanted her safe. There was a small that part of him that couldn't wait for the day he could see her again and he hope he could so he could tell how he felt about her. Daryl had never been comfortable with letting other people in, but with carol she had slowing got to him, it was like she was part of him. He cared for all of his family as they had all been through so much together already. Daryl could feel the darkness slowing come back and need to close eyes again was strong, with one last though of carol he said to himself

 _please stay safe._

* * *

Carol and Morgan had left the kingdom a few hours ago and where making their way back to Alexandra, the bad feeling carol had still wouldn't go away but now it was fear and guilt that was getting to her, she looked at Morgan.

"Morgan what if they don't want me back what if they hate me for leaving them."

Morgan turned to look at her, "don't be silly they are your family I told you before that rick and came with me to try and find you they will be happy to see you and glad to know that you are ok."

"But it's been 3 weeks Morgan I guess I just feel guilty about it."

As Morgan took carols words in he looked at her again. "carol I know it's been 3 weeks but you have nothing to feel guilty about you was going for a hard time, I know you haven't told me everything but if you just know let them now you were feeling they will understand they are your family and they will just want to help you though it, if your feeling is right about something happing they will glad to have your help."

Carol though about what Morgan was saying she know deep down her family will want to help her and she knew that she should of said something to them before especially to Daryl she knew that he had probably took her leaving the hardest especially after they found each other again after terminus and he had already stop her leaving before, but she also knew that he was the reason she left in first place because she thought she was changing him and she couldn't do that to him, it was Daryl that she worried about the most because she though he might not be able to forgive her for leaving.

A few hours later the pulled up outside of Alexandra gates. Morgan stop the car and look at carol he could see how worried she looked about going in there. "Carol everything will be ok, they will be happy to see you I promise you, now come on let's go."

They got out of car and Morgan walked up to gates. "Hey guys let us please,"

the gates opened and they saw Sasha standing on the other side. "Oh my god carol your back come on in."

Carol and Morgan walked through the gates and waited for Sasha as she closed the gates, once the gates where closed she gave carol a hug. "I'm so glad you are back everyone is going to be so happy to see you."

Carol hug Sasha back "thank you Sasha where is everyone.?"

Sasha let go of carol and stood back to look her "they over at ricks come on I know rick will be happy to see you."

As Sasha started to walk away carol couldn't stop thinking that there was something wrong as she looked so sad when she spoke about rick, carol and Morgan looked at each other both wondering what was wrong. As they started walking over to ricks house, carol saw the door open and carl step outside as he walked down the steps he looked up and saw Sasha, Morgan and carol. Carol saw carl looking at her and froze she didn't know want to aspect, then all of a suddenly carl started running to her he though his arms around her. Carol was shocked as she held onto carl hugging him.

"carol where have you been, we have been so worried about you."

Carol let go of carl and looked at him. "I'm so sorry carl but I'm ok and I'm back now, where is your dad?"

"He is inside and will be so happy to see come on."

As carl started walking away Morgan look at carol. "see I told you it will be ok."

When they got to ricks house carl run in called for rick "dad carol is here."

As carol walked for the door she saw rick standing there looking at her, all the colour left rick's face as he saw carol, he just couldn't believe she was here and he was worried about how he was going to tell about everything that had happen.

Carol saw all the colour leave ricks face and she started to worry." Rick I'm really sorry for leaving and…"

But her words where cut off as rick was suddenly hugging her, "carol clam down there really is no need to be sorry I'm just so happy to see you, we have missed you so much."

Carol was shocked but happy. "I missed you too rick how is everyone?"

Rick let go of carol and moved back a bit to look at her. "Carol so much has happened and it's not good."

Carol looked at rick and all the colour left his face, she knew all along that was something was wrong, but still hoped it was in her head, but nothing would have prepared her for what rick was about to tell her.

Rick looked at carol trying to calm himself down before he told her. "Carol I'm really sorry but Maggie and Glenn are dead."

As carol let ricks words soak in she started crying. "no not Maggie and Glenn what happen Maggie was pregnant?"

Rick took carols hands and looked at her. "Carol I need you to calm down while I tell you this. It was Negan he had us all lined up, he killed Maggie first by smashing her head in with a bat and he didn't even care that she was pregnant. He killed Glenn second just because the guy was so heartbroken that he run to Maggie's body without think. After Negan had killed Glenn he just looked at the rest of us and said I thought I told you all not to move and the next person that does will get the same."

Carol couldn't believe what rick was telling her, her poor family had been going through all of this without her and she felt so guilt. "Rick I'm sorry it's all my fault if you hadn't come after me they would so be here."

Rick couldn't not believe carol though it was on her. "Carol it wasn't your fault we were out there because we were trying to Maggie to the hilltop because she wasn't feeling very well, so please stop feeling guilty if anything I'm glad you weren't here to see it."

Carol knew what rick was saying but it didn't make her feel any better about it. "I'm still sorry rick." Just than carol thought about Daryl and how hard he must be taking it especially after Beth's death, she knew he still blamed himself for it that even know there wasn't anything he could have done, but to have to see Maggie get killed knowing was pregnant, carol knew Daryl must be going through a hard time with it and see knew she had to see him, she took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down and looked rick in the face. "Rick where is Daryl?"

Rick looked at carol as she asked about Daryl this was the part he was dreading the most as he knew how close carol and Daryl was, he really didn't know what to tell, how was he going to tell her that Negan had taken Daryl and was keeping him a prisoner to get rick and the others to work for him.

Carol was still looking at rick waiting for him to tell her where Daryl was. "Rick where is Daryl?" She saw all the colour leave ricks face and carol fell to the floor her chest hurting and dreaded that rick was going to tell her that Daryl was dead. "please no please tell he is not dead rick."

Rick saw carol fall to the floor and dropped down in front of her and took her face in his hands so she was looking at him, he could see tears felling from her eyes and her body shaking rick spoke softly to carol trying to get her to understand. "Carol I promise you Daryl is not dead, but Negan does have him and we don't know where, all we know is that Negan is using Daryl to get us to work for him, I'm so sorry carol."

Carol took a couple of deep breaths and let ricks words soak in Daryl wasn't dead, thank god, but he was in trouble as Negan had him and was doing god knows what to him. Carol than knew that the bad feeling she was having was because Daryl was in trouble. As she looked at rick she knew that she was going to do everything in her power to bring Daryl back home safe. "Rick we have to help him, he needs us."

As rick looked at carol he suddenly understood, she loves him. He always knew that carol and Daryl were close but now looking at her with tears falling down her face looking so lost and frightened, he remembers seeing the same look on Daryl faces 3 weeks ago when they are all kneeing on the ground. He wonders if the two them realized just how much they both cared about each other. "Carol I promise you we will get Daryl back."

He didn't know how they was going to do, but he knew looking at carol that she was never going to give up until Daryl was safe.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since carol found out about Maggie and Glenn she still couldn't believe that they were both dead, they had so much to look forward to they even had a baby on the way, now it was all gone in just a few minutes. Carol knew that was how life was now, how it had always been really, but it didn't it make it any easier. After everything they had already gone thought, carol was starting think that they might never get a chance to have a normal life again, there they could all take a breath and try to make a life for themselves.  
losing Maggie and Glenn had hurt, it was learning about Daryl that hurt the most and carol couldn't help but feel a bit guilty about that.

Rick saw carol sitting there on the steps outside of their house, he could see how lost and hurt she looked but he could also see that she looked guilty as well, rick gave is head a shake saying to himself.

 _It doesn't matter how many times I have told her that she has nothing to feel guilty about, she still does, there was nothing she could have done._

Rick walked up to carol and took a seat next to her, he turned to looked her. "Carol will you stop feeling guilty I have told you there is nothing you could have done and it is not your fault."  
Carol look up at rick's face and couldn't stop the tears from falling. "Rick I feeling guilty because all I think about is how we can get Daryl back, and I know I shouldn't because we have loads of other things to do and I know everyone is still hurting over Maggie and Glenn."

As rick took carols hands in his and look at her. "Carol you have nothing to feel guilty about, you have every right to be worried about Daryl and how to get him back."

Rick hope that they would be able to find Daryl and get him back safely, he was very worried about how carol would cope if something happened to Daryl, he knew that carol was one of the strongest person here, she had already lost so much, her daughter, the two girls and even a part of herself along the way, but she was still fighting. But rick knew that by looking at carol that if they lost Daryl it would destroy her and he didn't think she would be able to come back from that.

* * *

A couple of hours later everyone was gathered around at ricks, rick was dividing people into two groups. Ricks group which include carol, Morgan, Abraham, Tara, Aaron and carl where going to the kingdom to meet king Ezekiel because carol and Morgan thought that he might be the best person to help them go up against Negan when they found out there he was. The other group where going to stay behind in Alexandria in case Negan showed up for the weekly supplies they had to give him.

Rick took a look around at everyone. "you all know where you stand the ones coming with me be ready to leave in a couple in hours, the rest you that are staying there keep your heads straight and don't leave the gates and if Negan does show up and asks where the rest of us are, tell him we went out to find some more supplies and should be back in a few days."

* * *

Daryl was slowing waking up, as he opened his eyes letting them adjust to the darkness, he took a quick mental count of his injuries, he knew that his body was slowing starting to heal. He hadn't seen Negan or any of men all week, the only person he had seen was Negan's wife as she brought him some food and water and tried to attend to some of his injuries, but Daryl would never let her get close enough for that, he hated physical contact had done all his life, he never let anyone get close to him, carol was the one that Daryl could accept contact from and even than is was limited. The only time he had been really close to carol was after terminus when he saw her walking towards them, Daryl couldn't stop himself from running to her, hugging and hold her so close, he remembers not wanting to let her go in case she wasn't real. Daryl was starting to wondering why he hadn't seen anyone all week.  
 _What are they up to._

* * *

Several hours later Rick's group had arrived at the kingdom, they decided that Morgan and carol where the best people to talk to king Ezekiel, so rick the others were waiting for them in the dinner area.  
King Ezekiel was listening to Morgan and carol talking about Negan and how they need his help. He had no problems helping them as he hated Negan and he knew he had the perfect plan to get this sorted as he had a guy on the inside had done for a while now. He decided to share his plan with Morgan and carol as he like them both had done since the first time he met them a few weeks ago.

"Ok guys I have something to tell, that I think you will like, I have a guy on the inside that will be willing to help us take down Negan, he will even be able to tell us where they are now so you can get your friend back."

For the first time since carol had heard about all of this, she suddenly felt a bit of hope, they could get Daryl back and take down Negan with king Ezekiel help and his inside man. "King Ezekiel that is great news, thank you for your help."

"you don't need to thank me carol, I'm happy to help, I have been looking for ways to take Negan down for a while now which is way I have an inside man. You two go back to your friends, get some food and rest, my man will be there in a few hours."

A few hours later carol and the others were sitting in the dinner area waiting for king Ezekiel and his inside man to show up. Carol heard the door open and she saw king Ezekiel and someone else make their way over to them.

"Thank you everyone for agreeing to meet me there, I would like you all to meet my man Dwight"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

No one knew what to say, they all just looked at king Ezekiel and Dwight, carol was the first one to speak up. She got up and walked right up Dwight.

"hell no, there is no way we working with you, you were the one the killed Denise and shot Daryl, how can we trust you, you're probably just trying to set us all up so you take us to Negan"

Dwight knew he had to calm this woman down and try to get her to trust him, he knew that was going to be hard because she was looking at him like she wanted to kill him. Dwight take a few steps back and look her in the face.

"I'm really sorry for killing Denise and shooting Daryl but it was the only way to get Negan to trust me, I had to do what he wanted because he has my wife, but you can trust me, I want him out of the way the same as you."

Carol couldn't just stand there and listen to him trying to defend himself, he killed Denise and shot Daryl no way she was having that. Before anyone had a chance to understand what was happing, carol had taken her knife out and was lunging for Dwight. Dwight manged to get out of carols way but she was still coming for him.

"I really had no choice, I'm sorry for hurting you friends, but you have to understand that Negan was going to hurt my wife if I didn't do what he wanted."

Carol stop and looked at Dwight. "I don't have to understand anything, I don't trust you and I will kill you."

Rick knew he had to do something, he could understand where carol was coming from, but he also knew that if they had hope of getting Daryl back they had to work with him, didn't mean they had to trust him. He walked up to carol and put his hand on her arm, turned her towards him so he could look at her, he need to her clam her down.

"carol please I know how you are feeling, but I think Dwight is the best chance we might have at getting Daryl back, and king Ezekiel seems to trust him."

A part of carol knew that rick was talking sense "I still don't trust him rick."

Rick didn't trust him either. "carol he don't have to trust him, but we should listen to want he has to say."

Carol calmed down a bit and put her knife away. "ok rick whatever you say, but one wrong move from him and I will kill him."

King Ezekiel who had listened to all this, decided it was time he said something, he wasn't going to have people fighting in his place.

"all of you clam down I will not have fighting here, this is my place and you will all respect that, I get why you are all angry, but you can trust Dwight he has been my inside man for a while, what he says about his wife is true, he came to me a while ago asking for help to get her back, I know he has hurt your friends, but it was because he had to keep his wife alive. And Dwight you must understand that these people are going to feel a bit hurt and angry with you. Now if everyone would just clam down and take a seat and listen to what man has to say."

Carol looked and rick who gave her a quick nod before he went to take a seat, she looked at king Ezekiel and Dwight. "king Ezekiel I'm sorry for my behaviour, I will respect you and your place, I'm just glad to have your help, but Dwight I don't trust you, and if anything, happens to any more of my friends I will kill you and no one will be able to stop me."

Carol didn't wait for a reply from either of them, she just turned around and went to take a seat next rick. "ok Dwight I'm listening."

With everyone seated Dwight looked at them. "first I will apologise to you all again, I know you don't trust me and you have every reason not to, but I promise you I really didn't want to hurt anyone, all I wanted was to keep my wife alive. I plan a have to help you get your friend back, I know where Negan keeps him and first thing tomorrow morning I will help you get him back."

"ok what have we got to do?" carol asked.

Dwight looked at carol and said. "you will all come with me tomorrow, I will show you way in and show you where your friend is, but I will need you help to get pasted Negan's men, you might need to kill a few and I need you all to promise me that you will help me get my wife."

Carol and rick looked at each other quickly before rick spoke up. "we have no problems killing any of them, and we will help you get your wife back, but if I see for one minute you are setting us up, I will let carol here kill you no problem at all."

"fair enough, now I have to get back before Negan notices I have gone I will meet you all back in here in the morning." Said Dwight before to turned around and walked out the door.

"thank you for your help king Ezekiel and for letting us stay." Said rick.

"no worries rick, if any of you need anything else please let know."

Carol suddenly got idea into her head that might be able to help them, she just hope that king Ezekiel will agree to it, she look up at him "king Ezekiel I have idea and I think it will work, could I please borrow Sylvia for tomorrow."

King Ezekiel though about it before he answered her. "I let you borrow her, but only if I can come with you so I know she is safe, what do you need her for anywhere carol?"

Carol couldn't believe he had agreed to this, she was a bit worried after she was talking about taking a tiger with them. "thank you king Ezekiel that means a lot and I have no problems with coming with us, all I want to do really is be able to Sylvia with me when we go in, I don't plan on using her for anything really apart from to scare them all a bit."

Few hours later everyone was in their rooms that king Ezekiel had giving to them for the night, rick and carol where the only ones still up talking in carols room.

"carol I still think you crazy taking a tiger with us, I mean it's a tiger." Rick said.

Carol looked at rick and laughed. "I know it's crazy rick, but think about it no one has seen a tiger still the turn, and I think it might scare they all bit, into giving us Daryl back, don't get me wrong I have no problem with us fighting and killing him, but we both know that Negan has to many men for us to take out, we can't do it by ourselves we need the others back home, before we can make a move to take me him down."

" what you say does makes sense carol, we go in and get Daryl and go back home and talk to the others, but if anything happens I want you and Daryl to get away and find some place safe, don't go to Alexandra for a few days until things clam down, I know you and Daryl will be safe together, I trust you both to look out for each, you don't need to worry about the rest of us we will be fine, just make sure the two of you get away somewhere safe."

Carol understood what rick was saying, she knew that things could go wrong and they didn't know what shape Daryl was going to be in when they found him. "rick I promise you, if things go wrong me and Daryl will find somewhere safe for a few days, but please stay safe yourself."

Rick gave carol a quick hug, before he made his way towards the door. don't worry about me carol, I will be ok, now get some rest, we have a busy day tomorrow, we going to Daryl back."

"ok night rick see you tomorrow"

"night carol" with that rick was gone leaving carol alone with her thoughts. She hope everything was going to go alright tomorrow, she got into bed and said to herself before she fall asleep.

Stay safe Daryl, I'm coming for you tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Daryl eyes snapped open, when he felt someone put their arms around him, trying to pull him up. He looked up into the face of one of Negan's man,

"get your hands off me" Daryl growled.

"we aint got all day, Negan wants to see you."

Daryl growled at that man, while trying to get free. "I don't care what he wants, get of me."

The man didn't listen to Daryl, he just pulled him up and push him out of the van and forced him onto the ground. Daryl knew he didn't have a lot of strength in him, so he just kneeled on the ground looking into the eyes of Negan. "well now I have your attention Daryl we can begin." Negan laughed.

"what you want from now Negan." Daryl growled. Negan just laughed before he answered. "I've told you before want I want, I want you to work for me."

Not this again Daryl though.

"I've told you before Negan I 'aint working for you.

Negan looked at Daryl and laughed as he bought his bat up in the air and pointed it Daryl's face. "well then I think I might just kill you instead, that what you want."

Daryl just looked straight at Negan and said. "do it than if you're going to, cuz I will never work for you." Daryl let himself have one last thought of carol, saying in his mind. I sorry and I love you, while he waited for Negan.

Negan looked at Daryl, laughed and said." ok than"

he brought his arm back ready to hit Daryl on the head. But before he got the chance, he heard a gunshot and someone calling his name. he stepped back from Daryl to look around and saw a woman standing a few feet from him holding a lead which was attached to a tiger. "who are you? And what gives you the right to come in here."

"my name is carol and you have my friend." She answered calmly while point the gun at Negan's face.

Daryl thought he was dreaming when he heard her voice, but as he looked over he could see carol standing there pointing a gun a Negan with a tiger standing next to her.

What the hell does she think she is doing here, and what's she doing with a fucking a tiger. Daryl thought to himself.

He tried to calm himself down and look away because he didn't want Negan to see the look on his face, when he saw her, but it was too late as Negan had already back around to look at him and then again at carol before he said to Daryl.

"it's her isn't it she the reason I couldn't break you, well I be dammed."

Daryl didn't answer him, he couldn't, he still trying process what was happening. Negan didn't need an answer it was written all over Daryl's face. "well this is an interesting turn of events, looks like I have two for one." Laughed Negan.

"Don't you dare touch her." Daryl growled.

Carol was listening to both Negan and Daryl talk, getting more and more angry, she still had her gun pointed at Negan.

"Negan I don't think you're in the position to threaten either of us, I'm the one with the gun." Carol shouted.

Negan turned his attention back to carol, looked at her and laughed. "well lady what do you think you're going to, you might have your gun and a fucking tiger, but take a look around you my men and everywhere, so I don't think you position to say anything."

Carol took a look around while keeping her gun pointed at Negan. When she looked back at Negan she smiled than stated laughing.

Daryl was shocked and thinking to himself. What the hell, what she laughing about.

Negan look at this woman who was laughing at him. "what you find so funny woman." He asked her.

Carol stop laughing look straight at Negan, before calmly answering him. "well Negan the thing is maybe you should have a look around, as they are my men not yours, did you really think I was alone?"

Negan took a look around and couldn't believe his eyes. God dammed he thought the woman was speaking the truth.

Daryl looked around at the same time, he could see rick and his other friends.

Negan turned back to look at carol and said. "well it looks like you came prepared, what is it you want?"

"what I want Negan is for you to let my friend go." Carol answered

Negan laughed at her. "you think I'm just going to hand him over to you, just because you have a gun, some friends and a tiger? I could still kill him before you can even blink."

"you take one step towards him Negan and I shot you." Carol shouted

"oh really" Negan said

"Negan you don't scare me one bit, you have no idea who you are messing with, now I want my friend back and you can't stop me." Carol said as she took a step closer to them.

Carol carried on walking until she was standing right in front of Negan. "step aside Negan no one has to get hurt all I want is my friend and then we will leave."

Negan couldn't believe how clam this woman was, he took a look around him, he could see her people, but he could also see his people slowing making their way over.

"going on than take him, but you won't get very far." Negan laughed.

With her gun still pointing at Negan she drops down onto the floor and looks at Daryl. "are you ok? Are you hurt?" she asked softly.

"I'm fine, what you're doing here" Daryl asks her while looking into her eyes.

"saving your ass again by the looks of it" carol chuckles.

"so I see, we really must stop doing that." Daryl laughs.

"I agree, now come on let's get you up and out of here." Carol says to him as she puts her free arm around him and helps him up. Once they are both up, she looks at Negan with her gun still pointed at him and says. "we be going now."

Negan just laughs and says "I don't think so" as gunshots are heard.

Rick, Dwight and king Ezekiel who have been watching from a distance, make their ways towards Daryl, carol and Negan when the gunshots start.

"carol go get Daryl out of here." Ricks shouts

Carol and Daryl both look at each other than back at rick. "what about you, the others and the tiger?" carol asks.

"don't worry I've got her." King Ezekiel says, as he walks over to where carol left her.

"don't worry about us carol, remember what I told you?" rick says

" yeah ok, stay safe rick we will see you soon." Carol answers.

She looks at Daryl "come we have to go" she tells him. Daryl answers her by giving her a quick nod.

"see you soon" Negan laughs at them. Carol looks at him, lowers her gun points it at Negan's knee and fires. "yeah real soon, you can count on that." Carol says calmly.

As Negan drops to the ground holding his knee, carol and Daryl quickly make their out of the place and into the woods. They can still hear the shouting and the gunshots as they go.


	6. chapter 6

Carol and Daryl had been running through the woods now for a few hours, they were both tried. Carol saw a cabin behind some trees, she hopes the cabin was clear so they could both rest up for the night. they both stop and carol turned to Daryl and said. "wait here a minute while I go and check it out." "ok" Daryl answered.

Carol left Daryl next to tree while she went to check out the cabin, as she got close to the cabin she took her knife out in case there was any walkers, she walked up to door and open it, she waited a few minutes to let her eyes adjust to the darkness before she made her way through the cabin. She walked through the small lounge and the kitchen. She saw a door to right, with her knife in one hand she opened the door, there was one walker inside, carol quickly made her way to walker and suck her knife into the middle of the walkers head and give a good turn, she kicked the walker and released her knife at the same time, the walker went down. Carol took a quick look around the room and saw it was a bedroom, she made her way out of the room to go and check the other door on the left, the room was a bathroom and was clear, there was no more walkers in the cabin. Carol had found a couple of candles and some matches, she lit the candles and place them around the lounge and went back outside to get Daryl.

She found Daryl by the tree. "all clear we can rest up here for the night" she told him.

"sounds good" Daryl said.

Once they were inside, carol closed the door and turned around and gave Daryl a big hug, they held onto each other for a bit, either one wanting to let go. "I'm so sorry I left and wasn't there" carol whisper into Daryl's ear.

Daryl was holding carol not wanting to let her go, when he heard her whisper into ear, as he took her words in he thought to himself. Want does she mean, she left!

Daryl pulled away and looked carol in the eyes. "what do you mean you left?"

Carol took a step back, but kept her eyes on Daryl.

"what do you mean you left carol" Daryl growled. But as he said the words he knew what she meant she had left, Daryl was angry he had stop her from leaving before and couldn't believe she tried again.

"so the minute my back is turned you left, what is wrong with you? Why do you keep leaving?" Daryl shouted.

Carol knew he was going to be angry with her, and she knew that she had to tell him the truth about why she left, she took another step back to put some distance between them, carol kept her eyes on Daryl's eyes, she took a deep breath and said "I left because I couldn't do it anymore, I couldn't keep killing, I thought I couldn't love anymore because it meant I had to kill for you all, so I thought it was best for you all if I left."

"best for us, or best for you?" Daryl growled at her

"best for you, because I thought I was changing you into a monster like me." Carol told him.

Daryl looked at carol thinking what the hell does she mean, she is not a monster. he took a step towards her and calmly said. "why do you think you are a monster?"

Carol looked at Daryl and started crying.

As Daryl saw carol crying he went up to her and pulled her into a hug. "please tell me what is wrong"

With Daryl's arms around her, she let herself cry into his neck.

They stayed like that for a while, Daryl holding carol and rubbing his hand up and down her back, while she cried. When she started calmly down a bit she whispered in Daryl ear. "I had to kill lizzie"

Daryl took his arms from her back, so he could push her back a bit to look into eyes. He always knew something bad had happened with girls and he was glad that she was opening up to him about it.  
"why did you kill her?" Daryl softly said

"she killed mika and was going to kill Judith because she wanted them to turn, she thought the walkers where her friends, there was something wrong with her, me and Tyreese knew she couldn't be around Judith or anyone any more, Tyreese couldn't do it so he stayed with Judith, while I took lizzie down into the garden to look at the flowers, I told her to keep looking at the flowers and I shot her in the back of head." Carol told Daryl with tears running down her face.

Daryl felt sick as he listened to everything carol was telling him, he knew she had to do it to protect Judith, but he also knew that she loved them girls like her own, first she lost Sophia and then the girls, suddenly Daryl understood why she thought she had to leave, but he still need her to know how much to meant to him and that he couldn't lose her again.  
"I'm so sorry you had to go through that and I'm glad you have told me, I wish you told me before so I could have helped you, you don't need to leave you belong here with your family, I really can't lose you again carol."

Carol looked at Daryl shocked as that was the first time she had heard him say her name. "I'm sorry Daryl I just didn't know how to tell you, what's why I push you away when we got to Alexandra." Carol whispered.

"it's my fault I should not have let you pulled away." Daryl said.

They stood there for a minute both looking into each other eyes.  
Daryl looked into carols eyes and took a deep breath before he told her what he wanted to say.  
"when I was kneeing in front of Negan and I thought I was going to die, it was you I was thinking about, all I could see was every moment I had with you, and I thought I was never going to see you again, I love you carol." Daryl whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update guys, had to rewrite this chapter a few times, as never wrote a sex scene. And I wanted to do it justice. Sorry it's a bit long. Hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think in the reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Carol was shocked to hear Daryl say that he loves her in a good way, she always knew that she loved him for a while now, but she didn't think he felt the same. "I love you too" she whispers back. Carol put her hand on Daryl's face as she leaned in for a kiss, she light pressed her lips to his, she felt Daryl tense, she knew he was nervous, but before she had a chance to pull away he felt Daryl's lips move against hers. The kiss was gentle at first, as carol moved her hands up to Daryl's hair and gave it a little tug she moaned against his lips. Daryl liked the taste of carol lips, her lips where soft, he could taste the salt from her tears. He felt carol lightly tug his hair and heard her moan against his lips, opening her mouth up a bit as she moaned. He used that to gentle push his tongue into her mouth to explore, taste and savouring her, his hands moved up and down along her sides, until he gripped they hips, the feeling of hold her and kissing her was intoxicating, he felt his heart speed up he never wanted to let her go. When carol felt his tongue side into her mouth, warm and wet, she gasped and tugged his hair harder, with his Hands moving up and down her sides and his mouth moving against, the feeling was almost too much for carol. She'd wanted this for so long, she was finding it difficult to believe that it was finally happening. Daryl could feel pleasure beginning to ripple his body, making him warm and feeling weak. They both separated together when they need air. breathing hard, they stared at one another, hold the connection for a few minutes. "are you okay?" carol asked Daryl stared at her as he let his breathing return too normal, he could see that she just as nervous as him. "I'm good" Daryl whispered. "are you okay?" "I'm good too" carol whispered as her breathing return too normal. They stood there for a few minutes looking at each other, either one knows what do or say next, they were both scared and nervous at the same time, but they both also know that they didn't went to stop. "don't wanna stop, unless you do?" Daryl whispered. "I don't wanna stop either" carol whispered. Daryl bent his head and capturing her mouth with his, he deepened their kiss and moved his hands up and down her sides, slowly. Carol loved the feel of his lips on hers. His tongue warm and wet inside her mouth. She tugged tightly on his hair with one hand, while running her other hand down from his neck to chest and lightly tugging on his vest. Daryl frozen when he felt carol's hand tugging his vest, he broke their kiss and looked at her. He was suddenly very nervous and sacred; he knew that he had scars across his back, which was way he had never let anyone see him without his vest on as he didn't want anyone's pity, in the past when he had been with woman he had always kept his vest on never letting them see. But looking into carol's eyes he knew that she wouldn't pity him as he knew she had her own scars. He didn't want to hide from carol. He slowly steps back from her, he could see the worried looked she had on face, and he knew he had to say something to stop it, he didn't want her to think she had done something wrong, he took a deep breath before quieting telling her. "don't look so worried, it nothing wrong, just gotten show you something first." He slowly reached for the bottom of vest, pulling up over his head and letting it fall to floor, setting his eyes back on carol he could see the slight blush across her face, giving her a quick smirk he nodded his head and turned around so she could see his back. Daryl held his breath as we waited for her to say something. Carol was shocked by the trust he was putting in her, as she looked at the scars on his back. She knew that this must have been hard for him. She closed the gap between and pressed her lips onto his back, as she kissed each one of his scars she felt Daryl relax against her, slowly she turned him around until he was facing her. Keeping her eyes on him she reached for the bottom of her top and slowly pulled it up over her head and letting it fall to floor. Daryl was trouble with fact that she was half naked in front him, he let his eyes run down to her breasts but didn't linger he continued with his eyes, he could see several scars running across her front. Carol had trouble breathing as Daryl was running his eyes over her body, she reached out to take his hand and gently lead him down the hall to the bedroom she found earlier, once inside the bedroom carol turned to face Daryl, keeping her eyes on his she reached down to undo her jeans and slip them down her legs, she slowly stepped out of her jeans, standing there in just her underwear. Daryl felt all the air leave his body as he looked at carol standing there in her underwear, he let his eyes wonder over her body before he reached to undo his jeans, with his eyes locked on her eyes he slipped his jeans down his legs and stepped out of them. He walked over to carol still keeping his eyes on her. "god your beautiful." Daryl softs breaths. When their lips met again they both knew they needed more, without breaking their connection they moved back towards the bed. Carol felt the bed on the back of her legs, as she continued to kiss him she slowly lowers on herself down pulling Daryl down with her. Daryl broke the kiss once they were on bed looking down at her, he knew that he had never felt this way about anyone before. He lowers his head down in the base of her neck and slowly starts kiss and licking her neck, keeping on hand on the bed to steady himself. With his other hand he slowly runs up and down her side feeling her soft body. He continues to kiss and lick her neck slowly making his way down to her breasts. Carol gasps when she feels Daryl mouth on her nipple, lightly biting, the feeling is overwhelming she buckles her hips up into his. Daryl felt his all body warming up when he felt carol buckle her hips into him. He let go of her nipple and slowly push himself up, pulling carol with him he sat them up. Carol wrapped her legs around Daryl waist and her arms around his neck pulling his mouth down to her lips. Letting their mouths explores one another, Daryl reached his hands around carol back into he found the clasp to her bra, as he undid her bra he slowly slipped the straps down her arms, letting it fall. He run his hands back up her sides and around to her stomach continuing until his hands where running across her breasts using his thumb to tug her nipple, he kept on hand around her waist. He stop kissing her to catch his breath and ducked his head into the crook of neck. Carol had never felt anything like it; his touch was so welcome, so wanted, her hands flew to his, clutching at him, pulling him closer. Kissing his neck, "please..." she clawed desperately at his scalp when she felt his thumb tug her nipple. He gripped her harder, his thumb tugging her nipple, making them both hiss. She was filling his hand, but it wasn't enough. Growling into the crook of her neck, he brought his other hand up so that he could hold both of her breasts at once. He groaned hard when he felt the two swells pushing back against his palms. He rubbed her, squeezing, touching, feeling, tracing her nipples, making them tight. Daryl wasn't sure when he started with the biting but suddenly her skin was between his teeth; he was sinking into a piece of tender flesh at the base of her neck. While his hands hungrily messaged her breasts, his mouth sucked at her neck, making her shiver. She felt his warm, heavy breaths, his tongue flicking out to taste her, his mouth applying such incredible pressure that she could feel herself getting wet. His strong hands on her body were only making things worse and she had to fight the urge to rock her hips against his. As Daryl ran his hands over her curves, over and over, memorizing them, loving the feeling of her nipples pressing into his palms, he realized he needed more. He eased back, just long enough for his eyes to meet hers. He gaze was startlingly intense and it burned into carol, making her core tighten. Daryl ducked his head, taking one of nipples into his mouth, he sucked hard and felt her legs tighten around his waist. She was tugging sharply at his hair, urging him to explore and play. He could feel the rapid rise and fall of her chest but he didn't stop. He closed his eyes and savoured the taste of her. He held her flesh between his teeth, making her gasp. Daryl only released her to move to the other breast. When his mouth closed around her a second time, carol clawed at the back of his neck and bucked against him. He snarled against her biting the side of her breast. "fuck" carol breathed into his hair. Her hips still moving, seeking hardness. Daryl knew what her body Was craving, and he wanted to give her whatever she needed. He sucked her breast once more before letting go. When he pulled back, it was only so that he could resume massaging her… the flesh now slick with his own saliva. He was grunting every time he squeezed her, his eyes slammed shut tight. Daryl couldn't believe how soft she was. He loved everything about this… the size of her breast, the shape, the way they fit so perfectly in his hands, making him feel that her body had been made for this… to be touched by him. There was something so satisfying about squeezing her and hearing the sounds she made in response. She gasped and whimped into his neck, and her hips continued to move against him. As his thumbs brushed her nipples, carols hand formed a fist in his hair and she started panting into the crook of his neck. Suddenly, it all seemed to overwhelm… the warm shallow breaths hitting his skin, the way her body was wrapped around him, her scent, her breast in his hands, her taste lingering in his mouth… the fact that his touch was having such an intense effect on her… everything seemed to collide inside him. Her fist his hair sent a joint of electricity through his body, and hot blood poured itself into his groin, making him growl. Carol was too lost to notice the change taking place in her partner, all she knew was how his hands felt on her body. Her eyes were closed and she wanted to memorize the way it felt when his fingertips traced her curves. She was arching her back just enough to push herself against his hands, inviting him to take whatever he wanted. whenever he tightened his grip, carol couldn't help but feel that his hands belonged on her body… strong, warm…. She never wanted to let me go. There, in the bedroom of the cabin, lost in stifling heat that she never knew could exist between two people, carol seemed to forget everything else. As far as she knew, the world outside had fallen away… there was no fear, no death… only the pleasure that this man was bringing her to. She could feel her body moving on its own, her legs gripping him so tightly, her core pressing down into his lap… she just needed to be as close to him as could. So she clutched at his hair, pulling with a force that echoed her body's hunger. The growl that came from him was the best sound she'd ever heard… it was all so maddeningly prefect, and then something changed. She sucked in a shape breath of air, her eyes opening as she felt his body coming to life beneath her. It was slight at first… his body just beginning to stir, but carol needed more. Half- crazed with want. She gripped his neck and bit into him hard, her mouth sucking at flesh, the way he'd done for her. Daryl ducked his head suddenly and snarled against her shoulder, his grip tightening on her body. Daryl was fascinated, lost in the softness of her body, his hands massaging her roughly. Her hips continued to rock against him, and she was pulling his hair, her shallow breaths warm in the crook of his neck. He was growling softly into her shoulder, nipping at her every so often. He felt her shiver each time his teeth connected with her skin, and her body's reaction was making him rigid beneath her. His breath seemed to catch as she bucked against him and the heat between her legs was making him weak; grunting, he bit down hard on her shoulder, his hands squeezing her breasts. She moaned, pulling his hair. Daryl was beginning to lose control. It was all too much, she was everywhere… seemingly all around him, her smell flooding his senses and the taste of her skin lingering in his mouth. His groin was becoming painfully tight and he was suddenly afraid His heart was thudding hard in his chest, and he could feel sweat forming on his skin. Everything about her was incredible and he wanted to keep touching, tasting, feeling…. But he knew that they couldn't keep going. He couldn't let himself disappoint her. Breathing hard, he slammed his eyes shut. His hands remained on her breast, but he stopped massaging her. He pulled away, easing back from her as he tried to calm down. Carol didn't understand what was happening. Breathless, she let her hands slide from his hair to rest on his chest. Her mouth was so dry she could barely speak. "Wh…what…are…you…doing?" she managed to say between breaths. It took Daryl several second to process what she'd said. The intense, nagging pain below his waist was demanding attention and it took every last ounce of his will power to release carol's breasts so that his hands could go to her hips, stopping the motion. She didn't want to stop. Her body was moving on its own; hips slowly grinding against him as she savoured the feeling of his erection underneath her hips. But when his strong hands gripped her hips, she finally stopped altogether. "wh…why?" she asked, a crease forming in her brow as she stared at him. Daryl had to take several deep breaths before he could answer her. When he eased his open, he could see the concern on her face. "gotta stop..." he said, the words coming out as weak growls. Carol's lips parted; she didn't understand. "but…i…thought you…. why…i…" she was proud of her next words, but she couldn't stop herself from saying them. "I can't…" she almost pleaded with him. Daryl gently rubbed her hips as he stared at her. "I know…it ain't that I I don't wanna…." He said softly, he let his eyes wander over her body, her chest, her shoulders and then back to her face. "it's just…" he brought one hand up to wipe the sweat from his upper lip. "this here," he said, eyeing her body again, "it's a lot" "i…I don't understand." She whispered. Daryl released a heavy sigh as tried to puzzle out what to say to her. He'd never been very good at expressing himself verbally. He chewed his lower lip for a moment and a hint of colour was beginning to show in his face. Carol could see the change in him and her hands slid up to his chest to rest lightly on his. "Daryl? What is it?" she asked softly. He sighed again; he needed to tell something. "I don't wanna disappoint you, don't wanna finish before you" he said, his voice hushed. Carol stared at him; he was looking away. she knew there was nothing he could do to disappoint her. Amazed by him and how considerate he was being; carol couldn't help but smile at him. Her eyes were fixed on his face until he finally had to look at her. "what?" he asked. Carol gently took his hand in hers. It was almost natural, the way his fingers fit between hers, the way they locked together. She stared at their at their joined hands for moment, trying to process what she saw. They were really together, and they would do whatever they could for one another. Wondering how her feelings for him still continue to deepen at such an alarming rate, she had never loved anyone the way she loved Daryl. Carol smiled again, her eyes refocusing on his face. "Daryl relax." she said softly. "there ani't nothing you can to disappoint me, I love how considerate your being, just not used to it… to anyone worrying about it." She added. Daryl took a deep breath and made himself look at her, he needed to be open, honest. "well," he growled softly. "I ani't used to worrying about it, but with you it is different." They stared at one another, each of them understanding the other. Carol tightened her grip on his hand "you can do this…we can do this." She said her voice hushed. The sound of those whispered words leaving her lips made his temperature rise again. He couldn't believe how much faith she had in him. He looked into carol eyes before softy whispering. "I love ya woman, have done for a while, sorry it took so long for me to realize it." Carol smiled at him before softy whispering "I love you too, and have for a while, since the farm really, just didn't understand back then. And when I realized I couldn't tell you, cuz I was worried you didn't feel the same." Daryl smiled at her, while his heart beat faster in his chest. "ya have no worries with that, cuz I love ya." He softy said before bring his lips to meet hers and kissing her deeply. While letting go of her hand, so he could bring both hands back up to breasts. When carol felt his hands back on breast, she become overwhelmed, her body felt as it was on fire, she could feel Daryl touch everywhere. She moved her hands to his hair and lightly tugged. When Daryl felt her tugged his hair, he groaned into her mouth, he massaged her breast with one hand, while he moved his other hand to her leg to gently unlock her legs from around him and gently push her back onto the bed. Never breaking their kiss Daryl moved with her so he was hovering over her, using his free hand to support his body so he didn't crush her. Daryl broke the kiss and gave her a quick smile, before ducking his head into the cock of her neck, he bushed his tongue against her neck while gently massaging her breast, he gave a slight tug on her nipple before he let his hand move lower down to her stomach. He loved the feel of her soft skin. Carol was overwhelmed, she could feel Daryl touch everywhere, when she felt him bush his tongue against her neck she let out a moan. Daryl loved the sound of her moan, he loved that he was having such an intense effect on her. He moved his hand lower until he reached her panties. Carol froze when she realized what he was doing. She gripped his hair harder and pulled back, giving them both a bit of breathing room. Her brows knit together, her eyes on him. "wanna tell me what you're doing?" she asked softy, her eyes flicking down to his hand. Daryl smirked at her. "just wanted to please you first." He whispered back to her. The sound of those hushed words made carols core ache. "you ain't gotta." She whispers. "I wanna." Daryl said as he moved himself up so he was sitting by her knees. "I ani't use to it." Carol whisper. Daryl felt his chest tighten at her words, and he knew he wanted her to feel every bit of pleasure she could. "is not just about me, it's about you as well, about us both, I want our first time to be prefect." He said softly. Carol was amazed that he wanted to take the time to please her, she knew she had to let him. She closed her eyes and waited for Daryl to touch her. Daryl watched her, he didn't want her to close her eyes, he wanted her to see… to know. Daryl moved his hands inside her panties and started to bring them down the legs and over her feet. He took a moment to look at her, at her, her breast, her stomach and her sex. He pulled a deep breath into lungs. He wanted to make her feel things she'd never felt before; he wanted to tease her until she was coming undone. Daryl ran with fingers back up her legs, over sex… right down the centre until he felt a small nub. Carols teeth immediately sunk into her lip and her small hands clutched desperately at the sheet beneath her. "god…" she moaned softly, her eyes closed. Daryl knew he'd done something right. His groin throbbed but he had to remind himself that this was about her... for her. With narrowed eyes trained on her body, Daryl experimented by circling that nub with his finger…just small, light circles with the tip of his finger. His lips parted in awe when he saw her hips rise. Carol was breathing harder, her body moving in time with the circles he made. It wasn't enough for Daryl; he wanted to hear her. He started pressing in harder, but then carols voice broke the trance. "lower" she breathed. Daryl listened. He quickly slid his finger down from the small nub, but he wasn't prepared for the sensations that would accompany his movements. The second he moved lower, he noticed the change in temperature… the heat between her legs was stifling. His finger blazed a trail down to the most intimate part of her body, only to find that she was so wet. Carol needed him to move. She groaned and bucked her hips, urging him to touch her. He had one strong hand gripping her thigh while the other was lost in the warmth between her legs. He was cupping her sex. Carols knuckles were turning white where she gripped the sheet and her hips were bucking slowly each time he applied pressure. She needed him inside, but she didn't know how to ask…what words to use. Unable to contain the longing that was driving her insane, carol arched her back and groaned. "please…" she pleaded, her eyes still closed. Daryl was in a daze. He was gripped her thigh, while his other hand was exploring heat and moisture. He was playing, teasing. Letting his fingers move along the length of her slit, delighting in the wetness he found. Daryl closed his eyes and pushed, easing the very tip of his finger inside her. Almost instantly, he was overwhelmed by the slickness, the way the tight, muscular ring oh her entrance clamped down around him. "Daryl…please…" she gasped Daryl clenched his teeth as he shoved his finger inside her. The second he began slip into her core, carol growled, tilting her hips up, rocking to take him deeper. Daryl opened his eyes; he wanted to see the effect he was having on her. There were beads of sweat forming on her skin, and her nails were clawing at the sheet. Her mouth was open as she groaned. And her walls were gripping him has. He curled his finger inside her. "fuck..." she gasped, her back arching again. It was Daryl turn to groan. He slipped his finger and studied the shining wetness that covered it…. he wasn't finished with her. Without warning, he pushed into her again, curling his finger as soon as he was inside. Carol was slowly going crazy. As amazing as his finger felt… it wasn't enough. She needed him…. All of him. Relishing the feeling for a second longer, carol summoned her strength and forced herself to sit up. The sudden movement started Daryl and he pulled his finger free. He didn't have time to process what was happening before carol leaned forward, gripping his shoulders and pulling him up towards her. Hungry for one another, the two collided. Carol pulled his mouth to hers and they began to taste each other. Tongues sliding against one another. "Daryl" she breathed against his lips between kisses. He grunted in response, his teeth catching her bottom lip. "I can't wait anymore…" she whispered, her hands at his temples. Daryl's palms were flat on the floor, supporting his weight as he leaned into her, pushing his tongue into her mouth. Carol couldn't stop him; she didn't want to. kissing him was like nothing she'd ever experienced. The way his mouth moved against hers, the feel of his chapped lips, the scruff on his chin tickling her… the taste of him in her mouth… his tongue warm and wet exploring… he almost seemed lost in the act, and carol was getting lost with him. It was as if he wanted to devour her… like they couldn't get enough of each other. She felt him suck her bottom lip and a soft moan escaped her. When he finally released carol, he could see that her eyes were glazed and her face was flushed. Grinning at the fact that he'd put that dreamily look on her face, Daryl kissed the side of her mouth and let his forehead rest against hers. They stared at each other for several seconds, each of them panting. But carol meant what she's said… she couldn't wait anymore, carol gripped his shoulders and pushed hard, forcing him to move until he was on his back. Daryl could barely register what was happening. He was staring up at her she loomed over him. On instinct his hand flew to the back of her neck, gripping her and pulling her down towards him. He brought her mouth to his and kissed her hard, his free hand going to her ass, squeezing the fresh. Carol gasped against his lips and her hips ground down onto his erection. He bucked up underneath her, making her core tighten. She couldn't let herself get caught up in his passionate almost aggressive kisses, carol pulled away from him and tried to get her breath. Daryl's hands fell away from her neck and ass letting them rest by his side. Carol moved down his body leaving little kisses as she went, she moved her hands to the inside of boxes and gently pulled them down and over his feet. Carol took a moment to look at his body, his face, his chest and down to his erection, she loved every bit of his body. Daryl looked up to see her looking at him, his heat picked and he knew he needed to be closer to her, he pushed up on hands, so he was sitting up, he brought his hand to her neck and pulled her towards him and kissed her hard, as he gently pushed her back down onto the bed, he placed on his hands on the bed to support his weight. His other hand was gliding over her skin, moving down her body. Carol tensed when she felt his hands slipping down between them. She was scared and excited, and all she could do was keep her arms around his neck and wait. Daryl grunted when his hand brushed her sex; the heat between their bodies was incredible and he had to focus. Carefully, his fingers curled around his erection, making him hiss. His member had grown slick with carol's core pressing against it. He steadies his breathing and tried to position himself near her entrance. Daryl felt like a virgin as he fumbled. Sensing that he needed help, carol let one of hands slide down from neck. She carefully reached down between them, placing her hand on his. "it's okay; let me help you." She whispers. Daryl was panting as he nodding and closed his eyes. He released his manhood letting carol take over. She felt him tense as she as she began to guide him to her entrance. She widened her shaking legs and had to will herself to relax. When she brought the head of his member to her entrance, they both shuddered. Daryl's eyes flew open when he felt himself come into contact with her wetness, he gently pushed the heads of cock inside her; breaching her entrance. Carol uncurled her fingers, releasing him. She brought her hand up to grip his hair. Daryl swallowed. Every breath seemed to burn in his lungs and his heart was beating furiously but he made himself move. With a grunt, his strong hips surged forward, pushing his cock into carol's core. She was so wet and he felt his manhood slide into her centre quickly. He bucked again, making sure that every inch of his cock was buried inside her. Carol cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure, the sound ripping from her throat and making Daryl freeze above her. Her entire body locked up, every muscle tensing. Her nails were digging sharply into the back of his neck and her toes were curling. Her thighs were pressing in hard on either side of Daryl's body… and she could barely process what she was feeling. She thought just having the tip of him inside her was intense, but when his hips jerked and she felt his shaft slip inside her, the wind was knocked from her lungs. If she hadn't been so wet, she was sure he never would've been able to fit. He'd forced himself into her core, pushing hard, making her walls open for him. Daryl stared down at her, strangely fascinated by the fact that he was having this effect on her. Now that he was inside her, he was scared to move. The incredible pressure of her warm, slick walls around him was almost too much and he worried that he would come. Her muscle continued to tighten and Daryl had to force himself to hold on. Carol's body Was slowly adjusting… stretching to accommodate him. Carol tried to recall if she'd ever felt like this, but she knew she hadn't. nothing in her life could compare to this. She'd never been so full… and Daryl's cock was stretching her… pushing her to her limit. After they'd lain for several minutes, aching and panting… getting used to one another, carol glanced up at him. Their eyes met, and they each marvelled at how amazed the other looked. Carol's hand slid from his neck, she ran them up and his back before she bucked hard against him, Daryl pushed back against her. He leaned down to kiss her, as he deepened their kiss, he slowly pulled back until just the tip of his cock was in her. Carol felt half- crazed without him filling her core. She'd grown accustomed to the pressure and she wanted it back. The ring of muscles at her entrance was constricting around the head of his cock, refusing to let go. The sensation was making Daryl growl against her lips. Carol sucked at his tongue and he slammed himself back into her centre, knocking any air from her lungs. The strong, fluid motion of hips made carol feel weak. She closed her eyes and groaned into his mouth. Feeling her slick wall move against his cock was incredible. He caught her lower lip with his teeth and bit down as he pulled again. Daryl and carol both hissed at the friction. She knew what was coming and this time, her walls opened wider… she wanted to take all of him. With her lip still caught between his teeth, Daryl growled and forced himself back inside her. The motion of their bodies was becoming fluid… smooth. The longer they held the connection, the easier it seemed to become for Daryl to move inside her. Carol tightened her legs around his waist. She was getting close to her peak. Each jerk of hips made her legs tremble. She was having trouble keeping her shaking legs locked around him. The pleasure he was bringing her too was incredible. She stop kissing him and her mouth was open as she felt his cock slipping in and out of her. He was pushing so hard, and carol nearly choked when she felt him hit her g-spot. She couldn't breath and didn't know how much longer she could hold on. She maintained their rhythm, meeting him stroke for stroke. Carol was losing her mind and she couldn't stop the words that began to fall from her lips. "yes…god…yes…" she was panting in time to his thrusts. Daryl was losing himself…her words echoing in his ears. He couldn't believe the effect he was having on her. She was trembling around him and he knew it wouldn't be long. Carol couldn't control herself anymore. She felt something breaking inside her and her entire body seemed to seize… every muscles tensing and locking up with pleasure. She cried out. "yes…god…yes...Daryl." The muscles in Daryl's stomach tensed the moment he felt her walls slam shut around him. Her insides gripped him with an intensity that was almost painful… before he could even process that feeling, a torrent of warm wetness was surrounding him… and then everything was trembling. Her hips bucking hard and fast against him, urging him to drive himself deeper into her centre. So he continued and then her walls were opening and closing in rapid succession…the muscles seeming to flutter while she arched her back and screamed his name. the feel of her coming around him was too much and he felt himself let go calling her name. "oh...god…carol…" his orgasm worked its way down the length of his cock, making it harder before he slammed his body into hers. He kept bucking, feeling walls milk him, stroking him to his end. When he couldn't stand it anymore…all motion stopped and he lay panting on her chest. Overwhelmed and coming down from their high, carol and Daryl lay together waiting their heart rates to slow. Daryl's breathing was finally beginning to slow and his eyes fluttered open. He could feel carol's warm skin breath his cheek. He took a second before he shifted above her. He smirked down at "hey" he whispered Carol smiled back at me "hey you." She whispers back Daryl moved to roll onto his side, pulling carol with him, she wrapped her legs around as he leaned in to kiss her softly. "your amazing" Daryl whispers against her lips. "your amazing yourself Daryl" carol whispers back against his lips. Giving him a quick kiss. Carol pulled back to look into Daryl's eyes. "I love you Daryl." Carol softly tells him. "I love ya too carol." Daryl whispers back before pulling her down for another kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Daryl woke just before sun rise, as he lay there he thought about last night. he couldn't believe how lucky he was that carol loved him back, he felt like the luckiest man alive. He turned his head to look at carol, she was still fast asleep. She had one leg wrapped around his, her arm was on his chest and she had her head on his shoulders. He also realized that they forgot to get under the covers last night, he was worried that she might be cold, but as he looked at her, he realized that she looked so peaceful he didn't want to wake her up just yet, so he wrapped his arm around her and held her tight warming her up with his body heat. Daryl let himself think about when she found him, he knew that she had saved his life again, she was so brave and strong standing up to Negan like that, when he saw her, a part of him was mad because she was putting her life at risk, but he was also proud of her because she stood up for herself. He knew that she had come a long way from being that scared abused housewife. She was now strong and brave and no longer a victim, she was a survivor. she had been for so much when she was out there on her. He felt guilty because he hadn't realized just how much it was affecting her until last night, and while he was pissed at her for leaving he understood her reason's why especially now he knew the truth about the girls and he rowed to himself that he wasn't going to let her pulled away, he was going to be there for her no matter what, just like she had been there for him. He knew that he had been giving a second chance and he wasn't about to waste it, he was going to do everything in his power to make sure they were never apart again. He knew that everything was going to be different when they got back home especially when they still had to put an end to Negan, but with carol by his side he knew he had a reason to stay alive, to keep fighting. He thought about his family and hoped they all got back ok.

Carol woke to find herself still wrapped around Daryl, she was glad that it wasn't a dream, Daryl was really here and had told her last night that he loved her, and in spite of everything that had happened lately she found herself to be happy and she was glad that she had told him the truth about what happened with the girls, she had been worried at first, but she should of know that Daryl would never judge her as he had always been there for her and even after she tried to push him away he was still here and they still shared they connection. She turned to look at Daryl to find that he was watching her. He looked happy and was smiling at her. Carol felt her heart skip a beat, with a smile on her face she looked into his eyes.

"morning" she whispered.

"morning" Daryl whispered back as he leaned in to give her a kiss.

The minute carol felt his lips on hers, she shivered and felt her whole body coming to live with just a kiss. She moaned into his mouth, giving him the prefect opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth to taste and explode. Carol brought her hand up from his chest to his hair giving it a little tug pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.

Daryl groaned as soon as he felt carol tug his hair. He loved the feel of her hand in his hair and her mouth of his. Daryl kissed her with passion as he ran his hands up and down her naked back before resting on her ass. He could feel himself getting hard. Without breaking their kiss, Daryl gently eased carol back so he was on top of her, with one hand on the bed supporting his weight, he brought his other hand up to carol's breast.

carol's body was on fire and all she wanted was to feel Daryl inside of her, as she bucked her hips up into his hips, she tugged on his hair pulled their mouths apart of a second. "please…now…Daryl" she moaned

Daryl didn't need to be told twice, as he pushed himself inside of carol. He loved the feel of her walls wrapped around him. "Christ" Daryl moaned as he slammed into her again and again, he could feel her walls tighten around him and he knew that it wouldn't be long.

Carol couldn't hold on much longer as she felt her body coming undone "fuck…. Daryl…" she called out as she cum around him.

As Daryl felt her cum around him he let go himself calling out her name as he cum. "shit…carol…"

They both lay there for a bit letting their breathing return too normal.

Daryl shifted himself over, bring carol with him so they were both on their sides wrapped around each other.

As carol came down from her high, she looked Daryl in the eyes, she knew they need to talk about everything that had happened. She wanted to know if he was ok after everything that had happened with Negan and she need to find a way to tell him about Glenn. "Daryl" she said softly

Daryl knew she wanted to talk about something, he could see it in her eyes and could hear it in her voice. "yeah" he whispers while waiting for her to say something else, when she hadn't said anything more after a minute, he slowly eased himself out of her arms to sit up. "what's wrong?" he gently asks her while turning around to look at her, he could see that she looked worried and he was pretty sure that he wasn't going to like the words that why going to come out of her mouth.

Carol eased herself up so she sitting opposite Daryl. She could tell that he looked worried about what she was going to tell him, so she decided to ease into it. "Daryl" she says softly "there are a few things we need to talk about and some you won't like, but first I need to know how you are and what happened to you, when you were with Negan? Before you say nothing, I can see the marks on you"

Daryl tensed at her words, he didn't want her to worry about everything he had gone though, heck he didn't really want to think about. But he knew carol wouldn't give up until he told he.

"please tell me Daryl I need to know" carol whispers.

Daryl takes a deep breath before answering her. "I was out looking for Dwight for what he had done to Denise, I was with Glenn and michonne they were trying to get me to go back home, but I wasn't thinking. I was so mad I walked away from them. Didn't get very far before I was shot."

"oh my god" carol whispers as tears fall down her face.

"shit please don't cry, I'm ok now. Maybe I shouldn't tell ya anymore" Daryl softly tells her.

"sorry, please carry on I really need to hear it."

"ok" Daryl's nods. "after I was shot I was put in the back of a van, where Glenn and michonne were, I don't know how long we were there before Dwight came back for us, pushing us out of the van and on to the ground, I could see that rick and a few others were there kneeling on the ground, and I could hear Negan laughing at us all, saying he was going to beat one of us to death." Daryl couldn't stop the tears from fall from his eyes now, he took a breath before he carried on. "he killed Maggie, I saw it, and when I close my eyes I can still see her and i can still hear Glenn calling for her."

As carol listened to everything Daryl was saying, she could see the tears falling from his eyes, which only made her cry more, she hated seeing him like this. Before he could say anymore she moved over to him, pulling his head into her neck and wrapping her arms around him. "I'm so sorry you had to see that Daryl" she whispers into his ear.

Daryl let himself cry into her neck. "it was my fault; they wouldn't have been there if not for me." Daryl tells her.

Carol knew he was going to blame himself, just like she did. "it wasn't your fault Daryl, rick told me they were caught on their way to the hilltop, because something was wrong with Maggie's baby. It's not your fault Daryl, please believe that."

Daryl pulled back to look into her eyes and said. "but if we didn't kill his men it wouldn't have happened."

"that's not your fault either Daryl" carol tells him "we all decided as a group to go after Negan and his men, it's not on you"

"just wish it wasn't Maggie, her and Glenn had a baby on the way" Daryl said "oh god how is Glenn? Have you seen him?" Daryl asks.

Carol looked at him, she really wishes she didn't have to tell him about Glenn, she had no idea how he was going to take it.

"what's wrong?" Daryl asks when he see her face after he asked about Glenn, knowing he wasn't going to like answer.

Carol took a deep breath before answering him. "after they took you, Negan killed Glenn, I'm so sorry Daryl."

Daryl felt more tears falling down his face, he couldn't believe Glenn was gone as well. "was it because I went for Negan?" Daryl whispers.

"Daryl please don't blame yourself, Negan would have killed Glenn anyway, if you hadn't gone for Negan, Glenn would have done so because of Maggie and the baby. Don't blame yourself Glenn and Maggie wouldn't have wanted that, the only person to blame is Negan, and I promise you we will kill him for them." Carol tells him.

Daryl know carol was trying to get him to understand that Glenn would have died no matter but a part of him still felt that he was to blame.

After a few minutes of just holding Daryl, carol knew she still need to know what happened to him in the weeks they had him. "Daryl please tell me what happened after they put you back in the van?" carol softly asks him.

Daryl took a couple deep breaths before answering her. "they kept me in that van and would come in everyday to torture me, it got so bad that I thought about giving up at one point, until I closed my eyes and I could see your face. It's what got my though. You are the reason I'm still there. Cuz I was holding onto hope that I might see you again so I got the chance to tell you that I loved you."

As Daryl looked into carol eyes he could see the different emotions she was going though, he could see that she looked sacred at the thought of losing him, he could see that she was hurt because of what he went though. And he could see that she looked shocked at the thought that she was the one that got him though it all. He hated seeing all of them emotions in her eyes and was finding it hard to understand why she looked so shocked until he remembered that she didn't know just how much she meant him. "carol" he whispers "you need to know that it was thinking about you and only you that got me through it, I'm sorry for not telling you before how I felt, I love you so much, with you by my side I can do anything."

"I love you too Daryl, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you, when I got back and rick told me what happened I felt so guilty and I was so scared I was never going to see you again. I can't lose you too." Carol whispers.

"it wasn't your fault and I'm glad you weren't there, when I saw you standing there I thought I was dead, it wasn't until you started talking that I realized you were real, and then I was scared and mad at you for putting your life at risk." Daryl tells her. "I can't lose you carol."

"Daryl I had no choice the minute I knew you was still alive I had to do everything in my power to get you back and I would do it all over again, no matter what I will always find you." Carol softly says.

"I know and I would do the same for you." Daryl says. "thank you for saving my life again, I promise you I will do everything in my power to make sure we are never apart again."

Daryl pulls carol into a hug holding her tight, while they both cry and mourn for their dead friends, and they stay like that for a while, both calming and comforting each other.

Carol is the first one to speak after a while. "Daryl if you are ok to walk, I think we should start to make our way back home to check on the others."

"I'm fine to walk" Daryl's says while unwrapping himself from carol "I guess we better get dress first." He smirks.

"I guess so" carol says with a smile. "I love you Daryl"

"I love you too carol"


	9. Chapter 9

**thank you to everyone who takes the time to read my story, i'm very gratefully to you all. we near the end of this story only a few chapters left, i hope you have been enjoying it so far, let me know what you think. i'm not really sure about this chapter, but here it goes. please let know in reviews what you think.**

 **hope you enjoy.**

 **i own nothing from the walking dead or the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 9.

Carol and Daryl had been back in Alexandria now for a few hours and to say things were still tense would be an understatement, everyone was gathered around in ricks front room, apart from Daryl who was in the back yard trying to calm down, he was so pissed at rick, when he and carol first got back he couldn't believe that rick had brought Dwight back to Alexandria with him, the man who had killed Denise and shot him. Rick had tried to explain to him that it was because of Dwight that they had manged to get him out alive, Daryl wasn't sure how he should feel about. Deep down he knew that Dwight had probably saved his life, but that didn't do anything for Daryl's anger after all he was shot. Rick had explained that Dwight was really on their side and that he had only shot Daryl and killed Denise because he was trying to save his wife. Could Daryl really blame the guy; he knew that if anything happened to carol he would do anything to get her back safe. Daryl could hear footsteps behind him, he didn't need to turn around to know who they belonged to, he kept quiet and waited for her to say something. But carol hadn't said a word, she just walked around until she was in front of Daryl and kneeled down and wrapped her arms around him. Daryl wrapped his arms around her and buried his head into her neck holding her tight and close to him. As Daryl felt his anger and tension leave his body, he was amazed at this woman and the power she had over him and the fact that she could clam him with just a touch no words needed. After a few minutes Daryl remember something rick said to him earlier about how carol had threated Dwight, he pulled back just enough so he could look into her eyes, they held the connection for a few seconds before Daryl spoke. "rick told me that you threated to kill Dwight"

"I did" carol softly answered him "I would have killed him if it wasn't for rick, Dwight told me how sorry he was and that he was only trying to save his wife and he promised me that he would help us get you back, I didn't believe him at first and I told him so, I also told him that if he steps out of line I would kill him and no one would be able to stop me."

Daryl was awe of this woman, who was not only beautiful but strong and fearless, who had left because she was finding it hard to keep carry on killing, yet when the people she loved were in danger she didn't hesitate to protect them just like she had always done, Daryl didn't understand how someone like her could possible love a redneck like him.

"what did I do to deserve someone as amazing as you, I'm sure you could do better than me"

Carol looked at Daryl in shock "Daryl I have told you enough times that you are a good person and I'm lucky to have you in my life. I love you Daryl"

"I love you too carol"

Carol pulled herself gently out of his arms and stood up holding out her hand to him. "you ready to go inside and get this meeting wrapped up"

Daryl took her hand and stood up "lets hurry this up, so I can take you home and get you into bed"

Carol laughed "can't wait"

A few hours later and the meeting was wrapped up, it was decided that in a few days they would make their move on Negan, rick had manged to get help from the hilltop as well. With their help and kingdoms, they had more an enough people to take Negan and his men out.

Carol and Daryl were lying in bed wrapped up in each other arms, both in their own thoughts about what would happened in a few days. Daryl and carol both turned their heads a bit so they could look into each other eyes. Holding the connection for a few minutes. It was Daryl who spoke first. "I promise I will do my best to stay by your side, but if anything does happen to separate us, please stay safe and know that I love you"

"I love you too Daryl, and if we do end up getting separated don't worry because I will find you, I will always find you. And stay safe yourself"

"I will." Daryl whispers giving carol a quick kiss. "get some rest."

"ok night Daryl I love you"

"I love you carol, night"


	10. Chapter 10

**i'm really sorry for the late update guys, but i really struggled with this chapter, as i'm no good at action scenes. i hope its ok for you all, if not then i really sorry about is the last chapter apart from the epilogue. i hope you have all enjoyed reading so far and i thank you all for taking the chance to read my story, i'm very gratefully to you all.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Everyone was gathered outside in the street of Alexandria, as there was too many for everyone to fit inside of rick's house since the hilltop and kingdom had joined forces with the people of Alexandria to help take down Negan. In a few hours, they would all be leaving everyone was divided into three groups. King Ezekiel and Morgan were part of the kingdoms group. You had Jesus and a few others from the hilltop in one group. Than you had rick's group which was carol, Daryl, Tara, Sasha, Abraham, Aaron, Michonne, carl and others from Alexandria. It was decided that rick's group would leave first and head straight for Negan's camp, the kingdom group and the hilltop group would leave 10 minutes after and will split up and go separate ways, so they could take Negan's group from the outside the plan was to make sure no one got out alive, apart from the small group inside of Negan's camp that were working with them. Rick looked around at everyone. "you all know what you have to do, we go in hard and fast, I want everyone to stay in pairs. Everyone stay safe."

As soon as rick group got to Negan's camp they could already hear the gunfire, which meant the Dwight's group had already started to take down the camp. Everyone split up into pairs, Carol and Daryl stayed together as they made their way around the camp, Daryl used his crossbow to shot and carol had her gun, both had already taking out a few when they spotted Negan.

When Negan saw the couple, he laughed "well what do we here?"

"I told you that I would be back" carol calmly told him

"so you did, but do you really think you can kill me?" Negan laughed at her.

"I know we can" carol said "did you really think I would let you get away with killing our friends and hurting Daryl?"

"this is for Maggie and Glenn" Daryl told him.

Carol and Daryl looked at each other holding their connection for a couple of seconds and without another word they both raised their weapons and fired together.

Negan was still laughing when he heard the gunshot, he didn't even have time to answer them before he was falling to the ground dead with a gunshot hole and an arrow in his head.

Carol and Daryl took one last look at Negan before they turned around to go and help the rest of their friends.

It didn't take long before every last person of Negan's group was dead. They had won without anyone else dying.

* * *

One week later.

After the attack on Negan's camp everyone tried to get back to normal. King Ezekiel and Morgan want back to kingdom. Jesus and a few others went back to the hilltop. Rick's group all went back to Alexandria. Dwight and his group had decided to move to kingdom. Everything was slowly going back to normal. Rick's family had a memorial for Maggie and Glenn. They would never forget the two everyone loved them both. Carol and Daryl had moved in together and no one was surprise by this. Everyone who knew the pair could see how much the both loved each other.

Carol was lying in bed wrapped around Daryl she couldn't believe how luck she was, while she knew she still had some healing to do she knew that with Daryl's help she would be ok. She still couldn't believe that Maggie and Glenn were gone and she knew that on one would be able to get use to that. She was glad that they had memorial for the pair as it gave both herself and Daryl the chance to say goodbye, as they weren't around when everyone had a funeral for the pair.

Daryl still couldn't believe that he had carol wrapped around him, he knew how luck he was to have been giving a second chance and he didn't plan on wasting it. he still had days where he could blame himself for what had happened to Glenn and Maggie. But with carol's help he was slowly learning that there was nothing he could have gone to stop it from happening and the only person to blame was Negan which they had took care of.

Daryl slowly turned his head to look carol in the eyes "I love you carol" he whispers

"I love you too Daryl" carol whispers against his lips as she softly kisses him.


	11. Chapter 11

**well this is the last chapter, the story has come to a end, i have really enjoyed writing my first story, i hope you have enjoyed reading it, i'm working on another story at the moment its a Au one and will start posting soon. i knew this season of twd is going to be rough for a bit, but please bear in mind that we will have ep10. i love caryl. if anyone wants to talk about twd and caryl please free to message me, as i love talking about these two so much. thank you all again for taking the time to read my story, and thank you for the review.**

* * *

Epilogue

 **Six months later.**

Daryl was very nervous as he was planning on proposing to carol tonight, he had manged to pick up a nice blue Diamond ring on his last run out. He picked that ring because the Diamond matched color of carol's eyes.

Carol had just finished making dinner when she heard Daryl come through the door, she made her way into the hall to greet him, "hi dinner is nearly ready" carol tells him as she leans up to kiss him.

"hi sweetheart" Daryl says after kissing her back. "I'm just going to grab a quick shower, then I will be down."

Carol watched as Daryl made his way upstairs wondering why he looked so nervous, also wondering why the shower before dinner, since it normally took a lot of moaning from her to get him in the shower, unless she was joining him.

After dinner Carol and Daryl were relaxing on the sofa watching a film. Daryl was watching carol and he knew he had found the right moment to ask her, so getting up off the sofa he went to kneel in front of her.

Carol was shocked as she saw Daryl kneeling on one knee, she was watching him with wide eyes, she couldn't believe what she was seeing, when Daryl took a little black box out of his pocket, carol suddenly felt her heart beat faster she never thought she would ever see this.

Daryl could tell that carol was shocked, truth was he was shocked himself, in all his life he never saw himself as the romantic type and defiantly didn't think he would ever want to get married. But when carol walked into his life everything changed he knew that he had never loved anyone in his life apart from carol and he knew there was one else for him, she was all he wanted. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves down before looking her in the eyes.

"Carol in all of my life I have never met anyone like you, you are the strongest person I know. I know that it took me while to realizing that I was in love with you, when I thought I was going to die all them months ago you were the only person to keep me fighting, you gave me strength to carry on, I can't imagine my life without you. You are the only woman I have ever loved and there will never be anyone else for me, I know that is world is hard and there are no guarantees any more, but I promise you that I will always do my best to always make it back to you and to protect you. Will you do me the honour of making me the happiest man alive by becoming my wife?"

Carol could feel the tears running down her face, she couldn't believe that Daryl a man of few words had just told her the most beautify things she had ever heard in her life. "of course I marry you Daryl I love you so much and nothing will make me more proud than to be your wife."

As soon as Daryl had slip the ring onto her finger, carol flew her arms around and crashed her lips against his "I love it" she said between kisses.

* * *

One month later

Carol was standing in front of the mirror looking at her dress she wore which was a lovely white with pale blue Diamond's running along the top that Tara had manged to pick up for her, she couldn't believe that was about to marry Daryl.

Daryl was standing in the small church that Alexandria had. Father Gabriel had offered to marry the couple. Rick was standing next to Daryl as his best man "I'm so happy for you Daryl after everything we have all been thought, that you get to have this, you deserve it all, you and carol make a wonderful couple"

"thank you rick"

Daryl turned to see carol walking into the church with Tara and his heart skipped a beat she looked so gorgeous in her dress and he loved that the blue matched her eyes.

Carol took her place by Daryl, she noticed that he had cut his hair making him look even more handsome. The two looked into each other eyes holding their connection.

"you two ready" said father Gabriel.

Carol and Daryl broke their connection and nodding at father Gabriel.

"we are gathered here today" father Gabriel began "to celebrate the love between Carol and Daryl, who have gone through a lot to be here today, they both have brought their owns vows. Daryl, would you like to start?"

Daryl took a deep breath "Carol" he said as he looked into her eyes "before you I was on one, you were the first person to believe in me, who thought I was a good man, you never let me pull away even when I wanted to. You taught me that the past is it not anything to be ashamed of, you gave me a place to belong to in this world, you have even saved my life. Many people might not have considered the end of the world to be a good thing, but I do because it brought me to you, you are not only my best friend but also my life, I promise to do anything in my power to make you happy, keep you safe and to always fright by your side. I will go to the ends of the world for you. I love you"

Carol could feel tears falling down her face, as she looked at Daryl she could see that he also had tears falling down his face. "Daryl" she said "you have always been here for me when I needed someone, you have saved my life repeatedly, with you I don't always need to use words you can always tell what is wrong just by looking into my eyes. You were there for me when I lost Sophia, you help me though the worse time of my life, I know this world we live in now will always be hard but with you by side I know we can overcome it. you are my best friend, my man in honour, it makes me so proud become your wife, I promise to always be by your side no matter what life throws at us, to fright with you and not at you, to make you happy, I also promise you that if we ever get separated again I will always find you. I love you"

There was not a dry eye in the room as everyone listened to Daryl and Carol say their vows to each other.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" father Gabriel announced

Daryl smirks at carol "come here Mrs Dixon" as he pulls her close to him and kisses her softly.

Everyone is dancing at the small reception that is held in one of gardens, no one has noticed that Daryl and Carol have left.

Daryl grabs carol as soon as they get through the front door of their house and smashes his lips against her. The two make it to their bed where they make love for the first time as husband and wife.

Carol is wrapped around Daryl with the biggest smile on her face, she knows that what every comes their way next, they will make it as they have each other.

"Daryl" carol whispers against his chest

"yeah"

Carol pulls back a bit to look into his eyes "you make me so happy and I'm so proud to call you my husband."

"I proud to call you my wife carol and you make me happy, I love you"

"I love you too Daryl"

Daryl kisses her softly "night Mrs Dixon"

"night Mr Dixon"


End file.
